Stranger things
by Sulphuric-Adamantine-Silver
Summary: Just a fluffy little oneshot for ya'll, a GrimmIchi that the plot chappies have been pestering me with for a while. M for sexual... Er... Mentions of sex? O.o And plain wierdness... And permanent markers. o.o And- OH GOD JUST READ IT XD


**I'd like to close my eyes & go numb  
But there's a cold wind coming from  
The top of the highest high rise today.  
It's not a breeze 'cause it blows hard.  
Yes and it wants me to discard the  
Humanity I know, watched the warmth blow away.  
So do you think I should adhere  
To that pressing new frontier  
And leave in my wake, a trail of fear  
Should I hold my head up high  
And throw a wrench and spokes by  
I'm leaving the air behind me clear  
So don't let the world bring you down  
Not everyone here is that fucked up and cold  
Remember why you came and while you're alive  
Experience the warmth before you grow old**

**The Warmth – Incubus**

Ichigo chuckled to himself as he bent over the sleeping Sexta Espada, the soft sounds of his breathing the only other thing that permeated the heavy silence.  
The berry could barely keep the wide grin off of his face as he lightly pressed down on the tan cheek of said Espada, drawing one straight line, then another, and another, until Grimmjow had black whiskers. He then lifted another marker to give him a unibrow, conecting his eyebrows with an equally blue line.  
He picked the black one up again, and quickly scrawled a moustache just under the Sexta's nose before hurriedly moving back to lie down next to his graffitied lover.  
As the early rays of the sun broke through the curtains, Grimmjow stirred, turning over and pulling a highly amused strawberry to his chest, kissing him on the forehead and closing his eyes again, settling down to sleep through the morning.  
His eyes cracked open again when Ichigo started laughing quietly against his chest. He looked down, brow furrowing in confusion.  
"Tha fuck is so funny eh?" He grumbled, sleep-leaden voie piercing the silence.  
Ichigo looks up at him, tears rolling down his face from the supressed mirth.  
"G-go l-look in the mirror, Grimmjow!" He manages to choke out between heavy gulps of air and cackles.  
Grimmjow's eyes widen as he leaps out of bed, his white ass dissapearing through the doorframe as an equally naked Ichigo falls off the bed and rolls around on the floor, hysterical.  
"THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY FACE?!"  
The screams of the enraged Arrancar surely woke the neighbours, but all Ichigo can do is howl equally loudly, and bang his fists on the floor in an effort to stop laughing.  
As he finally calms down enough to stand up and pull some boxers on, Grimmjow crashes back into the room in all his naked, drawn on glory, and Ichigo bursts into another fit of the giggles.  
"Ohhhh Kurosaki, you are gonna regret this!" The equally amused (but also slightly annoyed) Espada grabs the teen and yanks him over to the bed, pushing him down and tickling him furiously, holding his leg down as he thrashes and screams.  
"N-no! I-I'm soorryy! AHAAHAA!" The orangette screams some more, begging for his lover to 'stop before he pisses himself' until the Sexta finally stops, crushing the abused teen to his chest and laughing at him.  
"C'mon Ichi, lets go have a shower- You can help me wash off the marker!"  
They stand and head for the bathroom.  
"Hey, Ichi, this ain't permanent is it?" Grimmjow asks, pointing to his face.  
"...Maayybee..." The teen smiles, the sadistic grin rivalling Grimmjows own.  
"WHY YOU- C'MERE!"  
And the morning begins with a lot of laughing, an enraged Grimmjow chasing Ichigo around the house naked, and then make-up sex in the shower, during which Ichigo's ass is thoroughly pounded, and not one of them regrets it (although Ichigo complains a lot afterwards).  
But, in the day-to-day life of Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jeagerjacquez, stranger things have happened.  
Just ask the neighbours!  
The end.

61561561561561561561561561561561561561561561561561 56156156156156156156156156156156156156156156156156 15615615615615

(A/N I just couldn't help it, it has been bugging me for a week now. XD I was thinking about the day-to-day life of Ichi and Grimm, and then I read this amazing text from one of my friends entailing a picture of Grimmjow wth a moustache and unibrow *dies laughing* So I had to write this XD)


End file.
